My Possession has Possessed Me
by High on the Rainbow
Summary: One-shot. Love and hate weren't so different in the eyes of Sabaku no Gaara; if you can't have something one way, then you get it another way. After meeting Hyuuga Neji, all Gaara wants is to possess him as his own. Over the years he grows to love him and hate him, struggling with the desire to protect him and kill him. But what happens when he himself gets possessed? YAOI


Hey, everybody! Rainbow-chan is back from... well, life, and writing that one-shot I promised. Classic romance is sooo not my element. I slaved over this... for hours...

GaaNeji got the most votes, so here is the practice lemon. I don't know when Light will get out of his shock, so I think the first lemon will be between Near and Mello in "Raising Hell". L/Light will come soon.

R & R, PLEASE! I really want the first lemon in my first ever plot-heavy story to be done right! Help me perfect my citrus! Also, I think this is becoming a style of mine… first person monologues that is. I love being in the minds of my characters… helps to develop and understand them. I'm like an actress… of literature. When I can't do that I can't write well, you know?

Here, I was definitely going for romantic so I'm sorry for any clichés that may be present, but all clichés hold a grain of truth. In my other stories, I won't have something this fluffy for a while, probably not until the end. Those of you reading my other stories will immediately know why. Amazingly, I refrained from plot (OMG I _CAN_ do it!) blood, sadomasochism and bondage of any kind. (Le Gasp!) Those are things I'm much better at...

WARNING: In case someone was somehow dense enough to not get the message, this is a YAOI one-shot. As in slash, homosexual, gay, male-on-male sex! I have read people complaining about terminology that doesn't pertain to their fandom, but here I have said all manner of translations to make it clear. Read at your own risk.

Anyway, onward! I don't own anything affiliated with Naruto except a Gaara Plushie. I also have an L Plushie to help me never forget why I love Death Note and Naruto so much. I keep them on my purse!

"My Possession has Possessed Me"

…My name is Sabaku no Gaara.

I have always been rather possessive of what I perceive to be mine. I am never denied what I want. Any obstacles are eliminated and will continue to be eliminated; killing has always been a singular constant in my life. After a time, I eventually gained what I consider to be my most prized possession, but it came at a price—a price I am unsure I was willing to pay. At the time… I could not fathom what would happen to me. Possessions are meant to be kept, so my assumption only made sense.

I remember him, every last detail. I know his beautiful, soul-piercing pale eyes, his long chocolate brown hair, and his flawless skin. I remember his melodious voice and the trance-like effect it had on me and many others. His face, his mind, his body, his soul… his heart. Over time and with much effort, I came to possess all of these things, and yet… I, too, am possessed.

Yes, I am possessed by Shukaku, the Ichibi, though in a strictly factual and technical sense. But, this clearly is not the type of which I speak. I mean a psychological possession, not a spiritual or physical possession.

How is it that this came to be…? Possessions are meant to be owned, kept, and held. They cannot possess, can they? I didn't think so until I met him.

We first met at the Chunin Exams, and in his eyes I saw something that I wanted, that I _needed_. To this day, I could never pinpoint what it is about him, what he has that I so desperately crave. I watched him fight, saw the hatred and resentment in every fluid movement, anger flashing across his eyes as he battled a timid girl one year his junior with similar eyes and short indigo hair. He spoke of the betrayal of his family, taking his most precious person and hurting him, damaging him irreparably. …I understand his hate.

At first, our presences drew us both closer to the other out of sheer curiosity. Then, it became understanding. Later, as our companionship deepened, it transformed into rejection and fear for our hearts, our minds, and our individual sense of normalcy (and in his case, stability), only to reach its peak at destructive obsession. We strived to destroy each other and preserve ourselves—it was all we knew how to do at the time.

For years, I struggled with a fondness of him, a hatred for him. At one point there was even a longing. For a long while, I simply wanted his death if only it would put and end to this conflict. I am not so naïve anymore, but at the time I was nearing desperation. The internal battles never seemed to cease.

_"...You need to kill him—he does nothing but hurt you..."_

_"...You should try to love him—he makes you happy..."_

_"...You have to destroy him—he makes you feel..."_

_"...You should try to protect him—he keeps you human..." _

I saw him and thought of him, constantly wondering if he was thinking of me. I want him to be consumed by me, owned by me, to devour his existence. A part of me knew that it wasn't right, but the dominant part of me wanted to keep him, and if I couldn't have him easily I decided I would take him forcibly. Never would he forget my presence in his life, and I would make sure my place consumed more than that of any other. Over time I managed to subdue this desire, but never did it completely dissipate.

Years passed, and with time I came to change. He became—albeit reluctantly and with much violent resistance on my part—another constant in my life once I became Kazekage and he an ANBU black ops member. He was sent to me on missions to the Hidden Sand Village often, and I came to be comfortable with his presence.

After a while, I began to feel… different. Shukaku was acting strange in Neji's presence and whenever I would enter my semi-conscious state I would experience dreams I was unfamiliar with, so I decided to talk with Temari and Kankuro about what I was feeling, the internal war waging itself in my conscious for the past six years. After detailing the situation, they told me that it was… _affection_ for another. I neglected to tell them that I felt these things for a man; I did not want to have to be forced to send Neji away if this was not some form of undiscovered illness.

Once I came to terms with my… _feelings_ around Neji, I did everything in my power to avoid him. Months passed, and I know it bothered him, but I sent for many other ANBU members to fill his role. After six months of this continual avoidance and evasion, Neji applied for a position on my personal guard without my knowledge (more than likely helped along by my siblings; I am the Kazekage, so I should know these things). It was probably my blatant avoidance of him after my consultation with my siblings that gave them the idea that Neji was the one I felt affection towards. I suppose I should learn to be more discreet when it comes to social matters.

They allowed him the job, and after gathering his things from the Hidden Leaf Village, saying farewells to family and friends, and officially cementing his status as a Hidden Sand shinobi, he gained rank as head of my personal guard, meaning he was to stand by me and protect me at all times. I was… _surprised_ to see him after so long—he looked more radiant than I remembered.

Seeing my look, my siblings seemed ready to offer us time alone to discuss his routine and duties, but Neji beat them to the question. I knew he was going to confront me, but I wasn't ready, as shameful as it is.

"Temari-san, Kankuro-san, would you allow Gaara-sama and I to have a moment alone? There are some things I would like to discuss privately with him," Neji said, voice as smooth as silk.

"…Actually, Hyuuga, my siblings and I have a previous engagement," I counter, trying desperately to escape the upcoming talk. Shukaku was already stirring, and I had to get out before I lost control of him. I found it strange that he was not malicious, but he was still insistent and I still didn't want to take any risks, especially with Neji present. I wasn't going to let anything happen without knowing Shukaku's intentions.

"Um, no we don't, Gaara," Kankuro replied, oblivious to what I was trying to do. I barely repress the urge to crush him. …No matter, he will be put in his place and _reprimanded _later; I may no longer kill without purpose, but that doesn't mean that scare tactics don't have their uses. My sand audibly sifts around from the confines of my gourd, and upon hearing it, Temari speaks up in obvious haste to escape me. My eyes flash amber, though it is so fast that no one notices.

"Y-yeah, Gaara, we'll see you later," Temari says, leaving and dragging a confused Kankuro behind her. Closing the door, Neji turns to face me, a look of hurt and concern on his face. He opens his mouth to speak, and I can't help feeling entranced by the movements they make as he shapes each word that passes through his lips. Watching him and hearing his voice, regardless of the actual words, helps to calm me, and the sand quiets.

"…Gaara," he begins, immediately dropping the honorific. "…You've been doing a lot to avoid me lately. I don't know why, but I want to apologize for anything I may have done to you. I… I know you talked to your siblings recently, and… I happened to overhear… I'm sorry."

Is he… rejecting me? After all we went through… from the moment we met when I was thirteen and he fourteen to the present, six years later… all that… and _this_ is what comes of it? Another rejection, and of course it comes from the one person I allowed to help me, to heal me, to make me forget why I promised not to get close to another. …I can never have what I want, can I? Why am I so cursed? Is this pain the only thing that will ever define my existence…?

_"...I warned you and now he's hurt you—he's no different than the rest of them..."_

_"...You didn't give him a chance—let him explain..."_

"…" The battle's starting again; my head feels like it's being split in two. I try my best to keep my face impassive—I don't want Neji to know how much this is hurting me. My silence seems to go on for an eternity, and as I say nothing for several solid minutes, Neji speaks again. His voice sounds almost… _muted _now, dull and far away, and at first I am unsure as to whether or not I hear him correctly.

"…I …I just have one more thing to say before we put this behind us. …I took up this position and chose to stay by your side …because …I have always loved you, Gaara."

_"...He's lying! Kill him—you mean nothing to him..."_

_"...You don't know that; you should listen to him—what if it's real...?"_

I say nothing, barely able to process those words. I look at him, my aquamarine eyes meeting and holding the sad and forlorn gaze of his pale ivory ones, and I barely manage enough consciousness to ask a question. "…Wh-what?"

He repeats his words with more confidence and sadness than he did previously, and his voice makes the already strange combination of conflicting emotions sound that much more unique. "…I have always loved you, Gaara. I… I overheard Temari and Kankuro talking to you, and… I understand. If… If you love someone else, then… I have no right to stop you from pursuing them. What kind of person would I be if I was so selfish as to keep the person I love more than my own life, the one person who deserves happiness the most, from finding that satisfaction? …I …I can accept it. …If you get that happiness from someone else, then so be it. …It just means that destiny did not design me for you. …I am simply not fit for you, Gaara… I'm just not good enough, but I—"

I stop him before he can speak another word. I stand abruptly, moving to him, and he stands awaiting and ready. He acts as if I planned to strike him, as if the contact physical abuse would provide him was preferable to my not touching him at all. His eyes widen once he sees that I've done no such thing—I wrap my arms around him comfortingly, grasping him tightly, almost desperately.

"G-Gaara, what—"

_"...You're going to get hurt if you let him get closer..."_

_"...Doesn't all happiness require a risk...?"_

"…Do not be so naïve… Neji," I say, addressing him by his first name for the very first time. I never felt I could use it, being that doing so was for people much closer and more intimate that he and I. If he didn't profess his feelings I would have never called him by name. I wouldn't have ever believed I had a right. "…I have felt the same for a while now. …I …I thought you would find me disgusting. …I didn't want to lose you."

"Gaara… I… I could never—"

"…Listen to me. …I …I'm not good with expressing myself, but please listen. …I …I never knew what it was about you, and I still don't know. You were hateful, vengeful and malicious, as was I. We were drawn to each other… At the time… I wanted to possess and own you, to make you a property of sorts. But I also wanted to free you, break you, fix you, love you, hate you, kill you and keep you safe all at the same time. …I didn't understand it, causing me to fear it and desire its destruction… I am not all that different than the ones who hunted me."

_"...That's right, don't forget that—you're a monster who's undeserving of love..."_

_"...Let him decide if you are worthy of love..."_

"No, Gaara, that's—"

"…Listen, Neji," I say, almost pleading with him. I've spoken in this monotone for so long that it has become hard to break, but I manage to do so, just a little, in the hopes that he'll understand the significance of such an effort. The effort is not wasted on him.

"…At the time we met, love and hate were not so different to me. …If I couldn't have you one way, then I would have you another way. If I couldn't save you, then I would destroy you. If I couldn't free you from your captors, then I would become your captor and possess you myself. If I couldn't love you, then I would hate you with the same intensity. If I couldn't fix you, then I would break you with my own hands just to stay on your mind; it didn't matter to me then _how_ you felt, as long as I was never forgotten by you. …I was selfish then, and I still am."

_"...You want to hurt him, so do it—nothing stopped you before..."_

_"...You love him so just say so—maybe he'll accept you..."_

"…" I take his silence as a sign to continue.

"…I talked with Temari and Kankuro to understand this; why I felt hate and anger when another touched you, why I felt sad and hurt when you acknowledged another, why I felt scandalized when you smiled at another in a way I wanted to keep for myself. They told me that it could be many things, but that ultimately it was affection. …I …I believe I…"

"…I understand, Gaara." I look at him, seeing his eyes soft and full of love, a true and pure love, the likes of which have never been directed my way. I can't express the feelings overwhelming me into words. "…I know that must have been hard to say. …I love you, Gaara."

"…I …I love you, too… Neji," I say, hesitantly, the words still strange and foreign on my tongue. As if sensing the massive significance my words held, he looks at me with shock, happiness, pride and a fourth thing I have yet to recognize. I know that it is a good look though; I sense no malice or lies from him.

Slowly, he moves to lean into me, tilting his head upwards and placing his soft, pink lips softly upon my own. Electricity shoots up my spine and the sensations leave my mind blank. I move back slowly, looking at him curiously.

"…We should take this somewhere more private, Gaara," Neji says breathlessly. I am unsure as to why he would want to do such a thing when my office is plenty secure, but I decide to humor him. I don't want him to change his mind about this. I'm not prepared to lose him after finally cementing him as my own.

"…Anywhere in particular you have in mind?" I ask.

"…How about your room?"

"…Very well." I surround us in a gust of sand and transport us swiftly to my chambers. Upon arriving, he moves to kiss me again, and this time I don't hesitate to kiss him back. I move my lips gently against his at first, but slowly I feel the need to become more demanding in my movements, to taste more of him, to _own _more of him. I part my lips slightly, moving my tongue to glide against his lower lip. He immediately parts his lips for me, nearly begging me to dominate him, and I enter his mouth, tasting him and relishing everything I get. His tongue dances with my own before the need to breathe overwhelms us both, and we are forced to part.

He tentatively moves his mouth to my neck, kissing the juncture of my neck and collar bone, moving slowly up towards my jawline. I moan softly as he reaches a sensitive spot beneath my chin, and noticing my reaction, begins to lightly lick, suck, and nip at the skin. Moving my hands to entwine them in his soft, chocolate tresses, I lean into him, loving the feeling and moving to free his hair from the confinement of his hair tie. I love the way his hair looks cascading down his back, flowing through my fingers. After a while, I feel Shukaku stirring, uneasy at my allowing another to dominate him, and in an effort to quell the uncomfortable feeling I move to mark Neji as well. I find his sensitive spot, his pulse, and suck gently at first, slowly becoming harsh in my treatment of him. After a while, a nice-sized mark blossoms, and I move to capture his lips once more. With both of us rapidly becoming breathless, we part all too soon.

"Mmm… Gaara…" He moans softly, and I want to hear more. He moves his hands to my robes, and as if by instinct I can sense where he wants this to go. I move to remove his shirt as well, kissing every inch of exposed skin as I do so, eliciting shivers and moans from him each time I make contact with him, be it the gentle brush of my fingers or the fleeting kisses across his torso. I vaguely notice that he tastes faintly of vanilla.

Once our robes are discarded we move to the bed, my red bed sheets suiting the mood perfectly. I lay him down gently, his ivory skin standing out sharply again the crimson silk, moving to place myself over him, settling myself between his legs and kissing him once more. Once we parted, I took a moment to gaze down at his body, his neck marked, his breathing becoming labored, his eyes hazy with love, lust and desire, his hair splayed out and messy having been removed from the confines of his hair tie, his lightly swollen lips, and the light flush crossing his cheeks. I feel the heat pooling in my lower abdomen intensify significantly at the sight. I see him looking at me as well, and I can only hope he likes what he sees. I never did consider myself anywhere near as aesthetically pleasing as Neji.

_"...You're hideous—Neji deserves someone better..."_

_"...Neji can decide what he wants for himself..."_

"…You're beautiful, Gaara," Neji says lovingly, as if he read my mind. I meet his gaze and find nothing but truth within those depths. I slowly move lower, leaving a trail of hot kisses before I close my lips around his nipple, using my tongue to play with and stimulate him, my fingers doing the same to his other. He moans loudly, arching into my touch, seeking more contact with my skin, more of me as a whole. I want nothing more than to comply. Continuing my ministrations, I press my hips into him, Neji releasing a surprised moan at the unexpected motion.

"Haah! Nnn… G-Gaara…"

His hands move to tangle his fingers in my blood red hair, urging me to continue; this suits me just fine, as I don't want to stop—in fact, I am feeling rather bold. I decide to continue my southward path, only to be stopped by the hem of his pants. I'm finding clothes to be increasingly tedious, though they are not without purpose; his body is for _me_ to view at _my_ leisure and mine _alone_. I feel a rush of adrenaline at the thought and I move to remove them quickly, along with his boxers and my own, wanting to get the offending articles out of the way and not caring if anything is torn.

Once removed, I resume my perusal of his body as if I was uninterrupted, kissing his inner thigh and teasing him, torturing him with soft licks and kisses, trying hard to be gentle, to not scare him away from me. I move to his erection, seeing him so needy of me… I lavish the thought. For so long I have wanted this, and I don't plan to disappoint him. I gently blow a warm breath over the sensitive skin, earning me a tortured moan. Upon hearing the sound my eyes flash amber for a moment, a sadistic pleasure threatening to overtake me; thankfully, I repress those instincts before Neji can notice my internal struggle through his haze.

_"...You still like torturing him, you disgusting monster..."_

_"...Neji loves you; you can't be a monster..."_

"G-Gaara… please… d-don't tease me anymore…"

I find that I no longer want to deny Neji anymore. I move to give his length an experimental lick, and Neji's lips offer me another loud, pleased moan. I move to take the head in my mouth, relishing in his obvious anticipation and restraint, not wanting to surprise me or make me uncomfortable. Words can't begin to describe this feeling, knowing that he still holds _me_ first and foremost in his mind even when I _want _to do these things for him. I want him to know that it's okay to be like this with me. I want to give him this pleasure, to make him think of me, and _only _me.

Getting used to the feeling, I take in a much as I can, moving my tongue along him, nipping occasionally. I quickly find what motions he likes the most, learning quickly and perfecting the action. He can barely contain himself, and moments before his climax, I leave him. Despite the groan of protest, I don't want him to finish yet; I want us to reach the edge of this pleasure together. In the back of my mind, I am aware that some other part of me simply wants to exercise my power over him, my dominance and ownership over his body, but I don't want that to get in the way of this happiness.

"G-Gaara…? Why'd you stop…?" Neji asks, his eyes holding slight confusion.

"…Not yet, Neji. I want to come undone with you," I say simply, moving to get lubrication from the dresser. Naruto had gotten it for me as a joke, considering my obvious lack of interest in women or anyone for that matter; I never thought I would actually use it. Thankfully, when I received it I had enough sense to ask what it was and how to use it, otherwise I'd be going in blind. I move back to the bed, seeing Neji blush slightly as he takes notice of what I have in my hand. I generously coat my fingers before slowly slipping the first inside of him, moving in and out slowly and gently to allow him to get used to the feeling. He winces slightly at the intrusion, and I immediately move to capture his lips, wanting to distract him from any pain he may endure. As I slip in the second finger, gently scissoring him open, I deepen our kiss, doing everything I can to help him stay calm and relaxed.

"Mmmn…" Neji moans into me, making a conscious effort to focus on our kiss and his body slowly relaxing as he becomes accustomed to the undoubtedly uncomfortable feeling of me stretching him. I admit that I'm nervous; this is my first time and judging by his reaction, it is Neji's as well. I don't want to cause unnecessary pain or make him nervous by showing him my own uneasiness, so I confidently slide the third and final finger inside of him, moving into the final stages of preparation, and I find myself becoming more aroused, almost to the point of pain, already close to shivering in anticipation for the moment when I will be able to enter him and finally join with him, completing both Neji and myself.

I move to his neck, once again finding his pulse and sucking, earning a long, pleased moan. He looks so beautiful underneath me, writhing and seeking my touch, his voice so much like that of a siren at sea. I love seeing him at my mercy, the way I've always wanted him. I find myself wanting _everything _in that moment, but I don't know why; I already have everything I could ever want.

"Nnn… Ahh… G-Gaara, please…"

I can't help teasing him a bit more. I don't want to admit it, but I am still extremely insecure. Someone as beautiful, stunning and perfect as Neji, underneath me, wanting me, needing me, loving me… How can it be real? The voices in my mind still won't cease, never letting me believe what's happening. I need to hear him say it, to hear him ask me, to say he loves me once more. I need to know that this isn't another dream, that reality wouldn't be so cruel. As I remove my fingers, he whimpers and pleads with me.

"Gaara, _please…_"

"…What do you want me to do, Neji? …Tell me," I whisper huskily. I lean in close to his ear, running my tongue against the outer rim, feeling him shudder lightly beneath my ministrations. The sadistic high I get from his pleas threatens to return, but no matter what I won't give in; I won't hurt him. I already have what I want and I don't need to use pain anymore to make him mine. Part of me fears this side of me; I thought it would be satisfied once I claimed Neji, but the instinctual pull is only getting stronger.

"G-Gaara… I… I want you…" It's not enough. I need more, just a little bit more. I want _everything_, and it's just within reach.

"…What do you want, Neji?" I ask again, and this time he seems to understand. I feel a bit bad, wanting to hear him beg like this. I feel as though I shouldn't derive some form of sick pleasure from his neediness and tortured state of arousal, but I can't help myself in the same way I couldn't help my bloodlust all those years ago.

"P-please, Gaara… I-I love you… I n-need you… G-Gaara, I… I've waited s-so long… I need you inside me…"

Satisfied, I coat myself with the lubricant slowly and generously, wanting to do a good job of this so as not to hurt him, and guide myself to his entrance. I kiss him reassuringly and tease his hair lovingly, but also relay a silent thanks to him for understanding my worries and soothing them with his words. Squeezing his thigh lightly to let him know of my next action, I slowly enter him.

"Haah…"

I imagine it would be painful for him, but I can tell he's doing his best to bear it for me. Everything he's doing has been for me… I will bring him nothing but pure ecstasy; he deserves nothing less, and since he decided to choose someone like me as his lover, I will do everything in my power to make sure he won't regret it.

_"...How do you know you won't disappoint him or that he won't leave you...?"_

_"...Trust him; if he loves you he'll stay..."_

After a few minutes I am completely sheathed within him, and for a moment I am almost completely overwhelmed by the tight, silken warmth surrounding me. It's torturous to wait for him to adjust, but I won't be selfish. He's endured so much more for me. I can wait. He doesn't take long to get used to me filling him, nodding and asking me to continue.

"Gaara… move, please…"

I nod silently, going slowly at first and soon finding a pace and rhythm with him. I can feel myself wanting to become more animalistic, to drive into him faster, harder, and rougher. I can sense Shukaku's base demon instincts kicking in, wanting to mark Neji, claim him as a mate. I want to give in to those feelings, desperately so, but I won't unless it's what Neji wants.

"G-Gaara! _Please_… f-faster… harder… please, Gaara I—"

I don't need any further encouragement, and I begin to thrust at a punishing pace, no longer holding myself back—surprisingly, Neji seems to be thrown deeper into the throes of pleasure. He shivers in ecstasy, arms reaching for me and raking down my back in raw pleasure, wrapping his legs around my waist, seeking any form of support as he loses himself.

"Yes, Gaara! _Please_… d-don't stop… Nnngh…"

"N-Neji… You… feel so good…"

I can barely speak, he's so tight, so warm, so perfect… It's indescribable, better than I could have ever imagined. I've never felt anything this amazing, this incredible, this exhilarating, and it's all with _my_ Neji… My one and only love. Only I have him this way, and I reach a newfound high as I let that thought sink in. He is mine; I _own _him. I am the first to have him like this, and I'll make sure I'm the _only _one.

Suddenly Neji cries out in rapture, surprising me. Not knowing what caused him such great pleasure, I search for the cause, and hit that spot again. I want to bring him that pleasure and satisfaction always.

"G-Gaara! Oh god, Gaara, there! Right there! Please, again!"

I make it a point to keep hitting that spot that drives Neji wild, and after a few more thrusts he is nearing his end, as am I. I take his weeping need him my hand once more, pumping him in the hopes of bringing him to the peak of pleasure I so cruelly denied him before.

"Haah! G-Gaara… I… I-I'm so… c-close… I can't—"

"…M-me… too, Neji…"

I feel the shudders racking his body, both of our bodies slicked with perspiration, faces flushed, and our breathing heavy and labored. I take one more look at him, and dare to ask one more thing of him. Shukaku's influence is becoming harder to fight, almost impossible now, and I want to make sure he's okay with what I'm going to do next; knowing Neji, he'll surely figure it out.

"N-Neji… please… let me look at you… when you come…"

"G-Gaara, I—"

"Please… look at me…"

He faces me, eyes full of more love than I thought possible for one person to hold for another. I look back, holding his gaze, and his eyes widen marginally, no doubt noticing my eyes shifting colors, before he gives me an understanding look and nodding his approval. My eyes flicker back and forth between golden amber and aquamarine as I bite down on his neck, infusing him with my chakra and letting some of his enter me, marking him as my mate and me as his; we now own one another for the rest of lives. As I pull back to look at him and I reflect, I can't help but smile; it's slight, but still there. I know Neji sees it, as he reaches for me, pulling me into one last searing kiss, only breaking it to cry out my name in rapture.

"_G-Gaara_!"

Soon after, I feel him clamp down and become impossibly tight around me, and I reach my end moments later, mewling in pleasure and whispering his name. I suppose I'm just not a screamer.

Neji cuddles up next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, both of us slowly coming down from the high of orgasm. As I look upon his sleeping form, I think of my genin years and my barely contained, almost violent desire to possess him as mine, to be on his mind constantly, to own his body, mind and soul. I now have all of those things and more, but as I said, it came at a price—the price of my own freedom.

I have lost my freedom from thoughts devoid of Hyuuga Neji. Now and for the rest of my life, my heart will yearn for him, my body will lust for him, and my mind will be forever consumed with thoughts of him. Ultimately, I did come to possess Hyuuga Neji in every way I wanted… yet, in doing so I came to be possessed by Neji himself.

On those rare occasions when I wonder if it was worth it, I look to the right of me, lay my aquamarine eyes on his fragile form and run my fingers through his soft, chocolate locks, lightly smiling at the relaxed ghost of a smile on his effeminate features. If the question dares to remain, I answer it in the only way I can.

He was my enemy.

He became my friend.

He then turned a lover.

And finally a mate.

I own him, and he owns me.

The Possessor and the Possessed.

He is mine. I am his. We are one.

_"…So, was it worth it?"_

I glance over to his sleeping form once more, running my fingers through his chocolate brown hair, pushing the bangs aside to view my mark, a small kanji identical to the one on my forehead found at the juncture of his neck and collar bone. I allow a slight smirk to graze my features as I let my eyes to turn golden and embrace the possessiveness so deeply rooted within me, a base part of me always simmering beneath the surface.

_"…How could I say no?"_

Fin

...Could you tell it was my first lemon? I was trying for conflict and sensuality, so nothing extremely graphic. I will be writing a bondage-y one for Gaara and Sasuke later after chapter 12 of Raising Hell is up. I need to practice that for the Near/Mello lemon to come since Mello has a bad sado-masochistic streak and Near is discovering his hidden inner sadist. I believe we all have one, especially me. :3

So, how was it?! I think it was good, ya know? Graphic, yet tasteful… but that's me. I was never comfortable writing more than limes, so this is monumental for me! I'm also much better at writing kinky things, so this romance was _really _hard.

Dedication to Sae-senpai, an avid GaaNejiGaa fan. I think they both make excellent semes, but I love an uke Neji. If Gaara was ever to be uke it would be to Neji, not to Sasuke or Naruto or anyone else. On this belief, I do not budge.

Remember, R & R, please.

Ja ne

Rainbow-chan :3


End file.
